Electrochromic rearview mirrors have long been incorporated into vehicles for providing automatic control of glare to a vehicle operator. EC Rearview mirrors are often times mounted both inside and outside the vehicle or only on the inside. Some of the patents that describe electrochromic devices usable for mirrors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,701, 4,712,879, 4,902,108; 5,140,455, 5,724,187, 6,111,684; 6,166,848, 6,853,472 and published patent application 2004/0233537.
Such commercially available mirror assemblies comprise of an EC cell enclosed in a casing along with attachment mechanism to the vehicle, powering electronics and other electrical and electronic features. These mirror assemblies may comprise of materials which are harmful to the environment. In one aspect this invention describes novel combination of materials to reduce environmental degradation and safety, particularly for those who are involved when these systems are being made or removed and recycled or disposed at the end of their life cycle.
Typically, the mirrors have a perimeter molding which forms a lip on the front surface to hide or block the perimeter busbars, connections or adhesives from being observed. Recently, mirrors are being introduced, particularly for the outside rear-view mirrors that do not have a formed bezel or a molded lip on the front substrate. It is claimed that such mirrors also provide superior vision, as the mirror area available for reflection increases by the inclusion of this perimeter. In this invention novel ways are described that keep this utility while enhancing the mirror appearance.
Most commercial EC mirrors use liquid electrolytes, which have the potential to leak and damage the car interiors or exterior coatings and paints. Multiphase electrolytes have been recently disclosed which can solidify the electrolyte. New compositions of electrolyte which form multiphase solids with lower viscosity are disclosed which result in superior processing behavior of the devices.